The New, The Old The Cosmic
by Michi-chan14
Summary: A new breed of scouts arrive to help battle a new creature... mythology from The silver millenium comes to life but twists lead to a strewn battle... Wanna know what happens next? READ & REVEIW please =^-^=
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 The Cosmic Scouts The New Sailors Appear By: Michelle Duncan  
  
It was late in the morning when Serena woke. The alarm clock rang noisily trying to wake it's owner.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!, I'm late. Mom why didn't you wake me up?", she yelled down the stares while running to her closet to pick out her uniform. She ran down the stares and frantically tried to put on her shoes while grabbing her bag.  
  
"Don't forget your lunch dear", her mother yelled while Serena rushed passed her an out the door, completely missing the comment as she booked it to school.  
  
She ran with lightning speed, putting even professional track stars to shame. The scenery flew past in a blur and perhaps that's why she didn't see the familiar figure right infront of her.  
  
Serena crashed into the tall dark boy with his famous green jacket. "Ooof", was the only sound heard except for the crash of books that fell to the cold concrete.  
  
When she reached school, she ran inside and sat in her desk as fast as she could. When everyone was seated, Mrs.Haruna came in and introduced four new students, Sakuya Maisetsu, Hoshi Kitsuna, Tira Miyabita, and Rachel Chuno.  
  
All four girls sat in the back. Tira stared at Serena... her eyes boring into the back of her head. Her looks suspicous yet curious.  
  
When school was over serena met up with her friends.  
  
"Finally school's out, geez I dont think I can survive another math class, its so hard. Remember that math test we had yesterday, I got a thirty percent on it!"said Serena with a cry.  
  
"Maybe you should study instead of playing those arcade games", repremanded Ami with half serious tone."It's most important that we study for the language arts test coming up tomorrow."  
  
Serena's eyes opened wide," Kami! I forgot about that, Ames why do you always gotta go and ruin a perfectly good afternoon."  
  
As they were walking to the temple Serena and the gang came across a girl. She wore the same outfit as Lita, Ami, and Serena. Possibly even a new student.  
  
she was on her way home."Aren't you the girl that sits in frount of me in math?" Tira asked.  
  
"yeah." Serena replyed."Im tira." she said sticking her hand out to shake serena's."Im Serena." she replyed shaking her hand.  
  
"Well nice to meet you, we gotta go, i'll see you in math tomorrow, bye." "Im sensing some weird vibes from her." said Rei, we should keep an eye on them, I dont trust them at all."  
  
"good idea!" they all replyed. when they got to the temple, they just sat down to study when Luna came in with some urgent news.  
  
"Scouts, something is causing chaos down at the park." said Luna. "Come on everyone lets go see whats going on!" said Lita. Everyone rushed down to the park. "Im sensing something evil!" Rei said. When they got to the park they saw a shadow like creature stealing heart crystals! "come on guys lets transform!"said Serena. "Right!" they replyed  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
" Stop right there!" The creature looked and saw five sailor scouts." I am the champion of justace,I will right wrongs and triumph over evil,I am Sailor..." Before she could finish the creature wrapped a black vine around her and drained most of her energy, she then fell to the ground.  
  
" Sailor Moon!!!" the scouts screamed. "I'll get you for that, you monster!" Jupiter said as she charged at it. He saw her comming and did the same to her." oh no, Jupiter!" said the scouts.  
  
Mercury, Venus, and Mars were the only remaining scouts left to fight but, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were the best fighters.Suddenly four new scouts appeared." Hey you!" said the leader, "Im Sailor Galaxy, and you wont get away with what you've done!" "Galaxy Energy Blast!"  
  
The other scouts attacked with her,"Solar Flair!","Ice Wave!" "Supream Lightning Crusher!" When all of the attacks hit the dark monster, it caused the monster to decinigrate into beams of light, and when it did the new scouts were gone!  
  
Serena and Lita were still lying on the ground.Rei shook Lita to wake her up and mina did the same thig to Serena.  
  
"What happend to the monster!?" Serena and Lita asked weakley." Some new scouts appeared and took care of it" said Rei  
  
. "New scouts?" asked serena."Yeah, they just appeared out of no where, she said she was Sailor Galaxy. " said Rei."Why does that sound familier? Wait i've heard of them!" said Luna." I thought it was a myth, but its true.  
  
The myth says that five new scouts would appear and a new Evil would as well.They are called the cosmic scouts, and they are much more powerful than you, the outers, and even more powerful than Saturn!"  
  
" So you mean the myth is true, Luna?" they asked." Yes, im sure of it." " I think we should go to the temple and talk about this some more." suggested Rei.everyone agreed to her suggestion.  
  
They started walking to the temple,when they got there they sat down to talk about what happened and about the new scouts.  
  
  
  
End of part 1 


	2. Coming of a new silence/ Rei's premoniti...

Part 2 The Cosmic Scouts The coming of a new By: Michelle Duncan silence?/ Rei's preminishion.  
  
The next morning, Rei went over to the park to meet her friends there. While she was on her way she was thinking about a dream she had. "What does it mean?" thought Rei. When she got to the park she saw everyone sitting under a big oak tree and she went over and joined them,  
  
"Hi Rei!" said Serena. "Im worried about something, like something dosnt feel right." said Rei. "What are you worried about?" asked Amy. "A dream I had last night." " Tell us what it was about." said Mina.  
  
" Ok, do you remember when I had those preminisions during the coming of the silence? Well I think it has something to do with that again." Everyone looked at her curiously waiting for her to continue. " I cant really explain it" Rei said.  
  
"Well what ever it is we have to be ready for it, so keep an eye on anything that seems suspicious." said Ami. "Alright." everyone replied. They started to study for the test they had tomorrow.  
  
When they were done they went over to the arcade. Serena saw Darien there and she ran over to him and grabed his arm. "Darien, how nice to see you here!" said serena "Uh Serena....Can you please stop squeezing my arm....I think its going knumb!"  
  
"Oh...Sorry Darien, Im just happy to see you here." said serena. " I have to go, I have work to do." said Darien. "Ok, bye Darien!" said serena as she waved to Darien. When Darien left she saw Amara, she was playing one of the racecar games, as usual.  
  
" Hey Amara!", shouted serena. "Hi Serena." "Wow Amara, you topped #1 on the score list!" said Serena. "Yeah I know." "Hey Serena, check this new game, its called Final FantasyX." said Mina. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (at the enemy's base) "Did you get the heart crystals?" said Lady Death. "No my lady, some sailor scouts appeared, but we will get them soon." said Dark Heart. "Good, and if you come back empty handed you better have a good excuse why you did, now heres the new heart snatcher.  
  
" Lady Death said as she handed Dark Heart a box. " Use it wisley." "Yes My lady. she replied. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (back to serena and the gang) "Wow that was a good break, we should do ut again tomorrow!" said serena as she streached. "We have to study tomorrow, Serena." said Ami. as they walked they heard a scream comeing from the other side of the street.  
  
They ran over to see what was going on. " The heart snatchers are back!" said Lita. "C'mon guys lets teach this creep not to mess with sailor power!" "Right!" Everyone replied "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Moon Eterlal Power!" (they all do their transformations followed by wicked kool poses)  
  
"Stop right there! I will not allow you to take hearts from innocent people, I stand for love, and I stand for justice, I'm....Sailor Moon!" "And were the sailor scouts!" "In the name of the we shall punnish you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, go ahead and try!" " Come on out Death Giver, and get rid or these peskey sailor scouts once and for all!" "Yes Master." replied Death Giver." Your asking for it!" screamed Jupiter as she attacked. " Jupiter...Oak....Evolution!"  
  
Jupiters attack missed, and Death Giver grabed her and threw her high in the air, when she landed she was unconscious. "Jupiter!" screamed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thats Enough!" someone shouted. "We will not let you do this to our fellow scouts!" "Who are you!?" asked Death Giver. "Out of the oceans of the future and into the present, I am....Sailor Neptune!" "Out of the winds of the future and into the present I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Out of the future and into the present, I am the keeper of time...Sailor pluto!" "Guarded by the Planet of silence, I am the soldier of death.....Sailor Saturn!" "We are the Outer Scouts!" they said together. " Hey, look guys the outers are here!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Neptune....Deep.....Submerge!" "Uranus.....World.......Shaking!" "Saturn.....Silence.....Glaive......Surprise!" All of their attacks charged at the monster, when it hit him there was a huge explosion.  
  
"Wow they did it!" said the inners. "Hey Sailor Saturn, can you heal Jupiter?" asked Sailor Moon. "Sure." she replied. saturn walked over to her and put her hands over Jupiter, as she did this her hands made a purple glow and Jupiter started to wake up.  
  
When she was done Saturn fainted into Neptunes arms. " Thank you for helping us." said Sailor Moon. "Any time." said the outers. Neptune picked up Saturn and left with Pluto and Uranus. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ (on the top of a building) "I guess they didnt need our help this time." said Sailor Galaxy. " I guess not." replied Sailor Lightning. " Lets go then." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ (at the enemys base)  
  
"You didnt get the heart crystals!?" shouted Lady Death. " No my Lady. said Dark Heart as she lowerd her head. " I will next time." "You have one more chance, dont fail again.!" said Lady Death. Dark Heart bowed to her and left to plan her next move. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The End of Part 2 


	3. A secret is revealed

Part 3 The Cosmic Scouts A secreat is By: Michelle Duncan revealed.  
  
The next day Serena woke up early and got ready for school. "Wow, you're actually up early Serena!" said sammy. "Oh be quiet Sammy!" Serena shouted. "I gotta get to school now, Bye Mom!" "see you later Serena!" said her mom.  
  
For nce Serena could walk to school, while she was walking she met up with Tira and her gang. Serena was suprised to see them on her route to school because no one lived this far from the school.  
  
"Hey Serena, wait up!" shouted Tira. Serena stopped and waited for her. "Hey guys, how are you? are you adjusting well? asked Serena. "Yeah, were fine...um.....we are kind of worried about you, serena." tirra said. "You're worried about me!?" serena said.  
  
Tira looked like she was hiding something, she didnt answer serenas' question though.They walked in silence for a wile, when Luna came up to them Tira recconised the cat at once. Serena picked Luna up, she pretended it was an ordanary cat.  
  
" How cute, I love the cresent moon on its head, dont you girls?"asked Tira " Yeah" they replied. "Is she your cat Serena?" Tira asked. "yes, her name is Luna." serena replied. " We better get to school or we'll be late!" said Tira. " thats a good idea." replied serena.  
  
When they got to school, Mrs. Haruna was shocked to see serena early.  
  
When it was lunch time serena rushed down to the cafeteria. She had a huge lunch packed, as usual." Hey Serena!" shouted tira. " Do you mind if we sit with you?" she asked. "Not at all, come on over guys!" said serena.  
  
Tira and her gang walked over to serenas table and sat down to have lunch.When she sat down Serena noticed she had a watch simmiler to hers, but it had a weird symbol on it.  
  
When school was over, Serena was on her way to Reis when she heard Tira talking to someone behind a tree. Serena sneeked over to see who she was talking to, Tira was using a communicator! " Why does she have a communicator?" Serena thought.  
  
" She could only have a communicator if she is a scout." Serena gasped, " I have to tell the others!" she said as she sneeked away. When she got to Reis, she was the last one to get there. "You guys wont believe what I just saw!" serena said. "What is it Serena!" said Rei.  
  
"Well when I was walking here I saw Tira useing a cmmunicator!" said serena. "What?!" everyone replied. " I think we should spy on them!" said Rei. "But Rei, spying isnt such a good idea." sais Ami. " Dont you want to know who they are and what they want?!" said Lita  
  
"Well I guess so." said Ami quietly as she stared at the floor. "Then what are we waiting for you guys, lets go!" Lita said as she stood up.  
  
So everyone ran to the park and hid behind the bushes. "Who do you think they are?" Tira asked. "i dont know but we have to find out before its too late." Sakuya responded. " I wonder what they are talking about." said Serena  
  
"We'll soon find out." said Ami. Soon a Hawk landed on Sakuya's sholder, and told her there was an emergancy at the jewelry store."Ok lets go guys." said Sakuya.  
  
"Lightning Cosmic Power!" "Ice Cosmic Power!" "Sunfire Cosmic Power!" "Galaxy Cosmic Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
Serena and everyone gasped. " I can't believe they're scouts!" Serena said. Galaxy and her scouts raced to the jewelry store. When they got there she saw another heart snatcher. "Come on you guys, lets help them!"said Lita.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!"' " Mars Crystal Power!" " Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Moon Eternal Power!" "MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
(At the jewelry store) The cosmic scouts got there in an instant and they saw Dark Heart again. "Hey you!" said Galaxy. "I am the protector of the galaxy, the goddess of death, Sailor Galaxy," "And I'm Sailor Lightning, I'm Sailor Ice, Sailor Sunfire, We are the Cosmic scouts!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Dark Heart Star Power!" "No way, shes a scout!?" said galaxy in surprise. "Yes I am a scout, a Dark Scout." Dark Heart Twister!!!" Shouted Dark Heart as a huge black cloud formed over her and made a funnel.  
  
"Watch out you guys!" shouted Galaxy. They tried to avoid the twister but they were sucked up one by one, Galaxy was the last one to get sucked up. "Hold it right there!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I am the champion of love and justice.....I will right wrongs and triumph over evil...I am Sailor Moon!" "And were the sailor scouts!" Dark Heart made the twister even bigger and stronger.The Inners were sucked up as well. As they were spinning inside someone sttacked Dark Heart.  
  
"What, I thought I had all of them!"  
  
"Out of the winds of the future and into the present....I am Sailor Uranus!" "Out of the oceans of the future and into the present...I am Sailor Neptune!" "Out of the future and into the present i am the keeper of time....Sailor Pluto!" "Guarded by the planet of silence, I am the soldier of death and rebirth, Im..Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"I dont care who you are, I'll suck you up too!" shouted Dark heart as she made the twister bigger and stronger. The Outers were starting to get sucked up too. Then Pluto used her staff and froze the twister, when it was frozen the Outers rescued the Cosmics and the Inners.  
  
Everyone ran on one side of the twister. "Hey Sailor Moon, I know how to beat the twister!" said Galaxy. "you mean you have a plan?" asked Sailor Moon. "Yeah, all we have to do is hold hands in a straight line with Sailor Moon and I in the middle."explained Galaxy.  
  
" Then I will give all of you a new power, but you can only use it when were fighting together, Ok, every one stand in a line and we'll say Ultra Sailor Power all together." said Galaxy. "Right!" Everyone replied. When they were ina line Pluto had to unfreez time and join them.  
  
"Ultra Sailor Power!!!" Shouted the scouts. After they said that all of they're powers combinded and formed a huge ball of energy,then it flew toward Dark Heart and it made the twister explode.  
  
Dark Heart flew high into the air from the blast. "No!!!!" she shouted as she desinigrated. "Yeah, we did it!" they shouted. As they were helping each other up the Cosmics said good bye and left right away.  
  
"Bye Galaxy, see ya around!" Shouted Sailor Moon as they left.  
  
The End of Part 3 


End file.
